Lo que es el amor
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: ¿Cuantos de nosotros sabemos lo que es amor? Muy pocos, pero ¿Cuantos confundimos amor con perfección? La mayoría, y Courtney no es la acepción.  Recuerden que el amor, no es encontrar a la persona perfecta, si no, ver perfecta a una persona imperfecta.


"Mi primer amor"

Courtney se encontraba preparándose para su primer día de clases en preparatoria, las vacaciones habían sido de gran ayuda para ella, pues reflexiono el pasado año escolar.

-Mamá estoy lista-Habló la chica una vez que había bajado las escaleras-¿Podemos ir ya? Tenemos que pasar por Bridgette, que viva al lado no significa que podemos darnos el lujo de un retraso con ella.

-Oh, claro linda pero antes. . .-Comenzaba a hablar su madre justo antes de tomarlo una fotografía con su cámara-Una foto perfecta, este momento es muy importante hija, es tu primer día en la preparatoria. Estoy muy orgullosa.

-Gracias mamá, pero ya debemos pasar por Bridgette-Dijo nuevamente Courtney con cierta molestia en su voz.

Courtney y su madre acudieron a la casa de Bridgette, la mejor amiga de Courtney desde la infancia, al llegar a la escuela su madre las dejo en la entrada. Ambas chicas salieron del auto mirando cada parte de su nueva escuela, pudieron darse cuenta que algunos antiguos compañeros se encontraban, lo cual las alegro un poco, al mismo tiempo que Bridgette admiraba su nuevo edificio, Courtney miraba los horarios.

-¿Por qué tan seria Courtney?-Pregunto Bridgette a la chica.

-No sé cómo decirlo, es algo así como "Mal de amores"-Respondió Courtney haciendo comillas en el aire.

-¿Algo así? ¿A qué te refieres?-Exclamo nuevamente su amiga.

-Yo, jamás me he enamorado-Contestó. Bridgette quedo sorprendida ante la confesión.

-¿Aun no has tenido tu primer amor?-

-No, y honestamente estoy bien así ¿Quién quiere un chico engreído, galán y que se cree dueño de ti a tu lado?, además aun espero a mi chico perfecto-Comentó Courtney. Ambas entraron al aula en ese instante, de pronto, Courtney choco con algo, más bien, alguien-Perdona, ¡no te vi! Enserio discúlpame.

-No tienes que disculparte Princesa-Cuando la chica abrió los ojos reconoció de quién era esta voz.

-¿Duncan?-Pregunto la chica realmente sorprendida-Creí que te habías ido de aquí, hasta pensé en hacer una fiesta.

-¿Courtney? ¿La niña buena haciendo una fiesta? Como si fuera posible linda, nadie se deshace de mí tan fácilmente-

-Ahh, yo ya estaba tan emocionada-Contestó nuevamente Courtney rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, causo ese tipo de sensaciones en la gente-Respondió el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sí, claro-Comentó ella sarcásticamente.

-Oye, hablando ya enserio, tu y yo deberíamos tener algo ¿No?-Pregunto Duncan tomando su mano. No era la primera vez que ambos tenían una atracción hacia el otro. Los dos sintieron un leve cosquilleo en ese momento, se conectaron unos segundos, hasta que Courtney reacciono.

-No-Contestó fríamente retirando su mano-Y. . .no eres mi tipo, ni nunca lo serás -Duncan se quedo decepcionado mientras miraba como ella se iba hacia un asiento.

El resto de la clase fue normal, presentación de los maestros y alumnos, trabajos, tareas, proyectos, noticias. Lo regular en un primer día de clases. El día termino rápidamente para suerte de los adolescentes, Bridgette y Courtney decidieron irse caminando hacia sus hogares.

-Vi que hablaste con Duncan -Insinuó Bridgette a su amiga.

-Tranquila, no tenemos nada-Respondió Courtney desinteresadamente.

-Jamás te pregunte si tenían algo-Le recordó Bridgette.-Pero no entiendo, es el chico más popular de la escuela, cualquiera cae a sus pies.

-Pero yo no soy cualquiera-Contestó nuevamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Courtney, todos sabemos que el gusta de ti, desde siempre y ustedes solo pelean, ¿sabes? De todas las veces que él te ha insinuado algo, solo lo alejas-Opinó su amiga dejando a la chica muy pensativa y algo nerviosa.

-El. . .simplemente no cubre mis expectativas-

-Vamos Courtney ¿Qué esperas? ¿Un caballero en brillante armadura?-Preguntó.

-No, en realidad me conformaría con un chico decente con un buen futuro-

-¿Cómo Trent?-Dijo Bridgette.

-Ahh-Suspiro-El era un chico genial, lindo, inteligente, educado, respetuoso, era perfecto-Courtney se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Si en verdad era tan perfecto como dices y cubría todas las características que buscabas ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

-No sé, yo. . . siempre busque a mi chico perfecto, el lo era pero aun así no fui feliz, jamás me enamore de el-La chica se detuvo y lo pensó bien, Bridgette tenía razón. Courtney se puso a pensar en lo que dijo en ese momento y lo que había dicho antes de entrar al aula de clases-Aunque tal vez. . . ¡Bridgette! Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué?-Pregunto algo confundida.

-No, no hay tiempo, yo fui una tonta-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Tengo que irme!-Exclamo Courtney-Dile a mi mamá que volveré pronto.

Rápidamente la chica corrió hasta llegar a una casa. Empezó a llover, por lo cual comenzó a tocar más fuerte.

-¿Courtney?-Pregunto incrédulo el chico al abrir la puerta.

-¡Duncan!-Exclamo alegremente Courtney mientras daba unos pasos para evitar empaparse.

-Tu rechazo fue suficientemente claro como para que vengas a mi casa a repetírmelo, me doy por vencido ¡Dejare de intentar!-

-¡No! es que, vine a decirte que acepto, me di cuenta de algo muy importante y enserio lamento haberte rechazado tantas veces, enserio lo siento, porque me di cuenta que la única razón de que no me haya enamorado 'aparentemente' es que ya estaba enamorada, y, de ti-Contestó Courtney ante su comentario dedicándole una sonrisa, a lo que él respondió con otra.

-Vaya-Exclamo el chico realmente sorprendido-¿Y tanto duraste sin darte cuenta?-Pregunto enseguida en tono de broma a lo que ella soltó una leve risa-¿Qué te demoro tanto?

-Yo, siempre busque enamorarme y me di cuenta que _el amor no es encontrar a una persona perfecta, si no, ver perfecta a una persona imperfecta-_Concluyó. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato para luego, compartir un tierno y cálido beso bajo la lluvia.

**¿Qué les parece? Se supone que Duncan y Courtney ya llevaban tiempo insinuándose, hasta que Courtney reacciono y admitió sus sentimientos y asi, comprendió lo que en verdad es amor.**

**Use este cuento en una versión más corta en un concurso de una revista xD aun no salen los resultados, los nombres reales eran :**

**Vanessa=Courtney- Zac=Duncan- Ariana=Bridgette -Robbie=Trent**

**No creo ganar xD see, tengo gran autoestima (notese mi sarcasmo xD) Ya llevaba un buen de tiempo sin actualizar, asi que decidi actualizar esto y. . .me gustaría dedicarlo a lolitaluv, Loly, se que no es el fic que me pediste xD perdona, esque aun trabajo en el otro, pero espero que te guste, por tu cumpleaños, ahora solo me falta hacer el de Talo por su cumpleaños (le debo 2 o_o )xD, owo y el de Bonne, porque, bueno es Bonne xD, y yo creo que de aquí a su cumpleaños ya se lo tengo hecho xD! Y debo el de Aiko, y tengo que actualizar Total Drama Comedy, y el fic DxG que escribi, ¡Oh! Y planeo hacer una continuación sorpresa (no tan sorpresa xD) de 'El poder de los fans' y tengo 3 proyectos que aun no eh publicado xD Bueno con este serian 4, pero como ya lo voy a publicar me quedan 3 O_o, me pregunto ¿porq me la paso hable y hable de cosas nada que ver siempre que escribo una historia? xD jajaja xD, **

**Espero tener tiempo libre para poder actualizar, ustedes no se merecen que me tarde tanto :c ,Me siento como que culpable u_u, ojala les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Loly n_n.**

**Mientras tanto, cuiidense mucho, nunca hablen con extraños, salgan acompañados de un adulto, siempre lleven sus celulares para no andar en la calle 1 hora después de lo acordado con sus padres gracias a un imprevisto! xD eso lo aprendi por las malas xD , alimentence bn, y recuerden que nadie los puede hacer sentir inferiores sin su consentimiento n_n, bien, es todo! (si, por fin me callo xD) Les deseo lo mejor c:**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC **


End file.
